Eres sólo mía
by Samura G
Summary: InuYasha descubre que Kagome tiene una cita por San Valentín...¿Qué hará? ¿Dejará que le quiten a su azabache sin luchar? ¿O será capaz de decirle sus sentimientos después de tanto tiempo?


¡**Atención!** _InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen (TnT) La historia sí, es producto de mi pequeña mente y de mi relativo tiempo libre._

* * *

Todas las calles de Tokio estaban atestadas de colores rojos y rosas ¿el motivo?

.

.

.

_San Valentín._

Ése hermoso día dónde las parejas se regalan chocolates, globos, tarjetas, dónde muchos por fin reciben el _si _de la persona que los trae locos, y donde muchos otros caen en la _Friendzone._

En ésas mismas calles se ve caminando a una azabache sumida en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos dirigidos a una sola persona. _InuYasha._

Su mejor amigo y novio de la chica más hueca de la escuela.

Ellos se conocían desde siempre, y varios de sus amigos insinuaban que la atracción era mutua, pero desde que empezó a salir con Kikyou ya casi no se veían, y hablaban muy poco. Al parecer a ella no le agradaban esos comentarios. Y cuando salían tenía que aguantar a su amigo hablando de a qué lugar la llevaría a comer o cenar, por que al parecer..."_Nada es lo suficientemente bueno para mi 'pandita'"._

¡Que le den al Panda y a InuYasha!

Ella no debería de estar enamorada de alguien que solo de fijó en el físico, por que seamos sinceros, InuYasha y Kikyou tienen en común lo que un pez con un mono -_que son animales- _pensó con sorna la azabache.

Ella nunca intentó ocultar el hecho de que el peliplata le atraía, ella hizo mucho de su parte al insinuarsele y ser demasiado obvia, lo único que el tenía que hacer era dar el paso, pero no, siguieron en su modo de _"Me gustas, te gusto, pero no somos nada...¡pero que nadie más la toque ni le coquetee ¿eh?! Por que a mi me gusta" _

Ahuyentaba a todos sus posibles pretendientes, pero jamás fueron nada. Triste ¿no?

Bueno, pero ahora ella tenía una cita con el apuesto de Houyo, un chico que desde hace años quería invitarla a salir, pero la constante amenaza de InuYasha se lo impedía; bueno, ahora no hay InuYasha de por medio por lo que ésta mañana se armó de valor, y con un ramo muy hermosos de gardenias, su flor favorita, la invitó a cenar por San Valentin.

Tenía que admitir que a ella siempre le pareció muy atractivo, tiene buen cuerpo, es amable, estudioso y guapo ¿qué mas puede pedir una chica? _Nada._ Por ese motivo no lo pensó dos veces a la hora de aceptar, tenía que empezar a olvidarse de InuYasha, y no había un mejor partido.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuándo había llegado a las escaleras del templo en el que vivía. Tenía que subirlas rápido para empezar a arreglarse para su cita.

...

—¿Harás algo con Kikyou ésta noche? — Cuestionó un chico de ojos azules y cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta.

—Nah, al parecer saldrá con su familia a cenar a un lugar caro — Respondió sin darle importancia un peliplata de ojos dorados.

—¿Y no te invitó? Digo, es el día de los enamorados — Alzó una ceja extrañado el ojiazul.

—Miroku por favor, llevamos saliendo apenas un mes ¿y ya quieres que salga con ella y su familia? Además, éste día siempre voy a casa de Kagome a ver películas y cenar — Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Eh, InuYasha ¿le preguntaste a la señorita Kagome si podías ir?

—¡Feh! ¿Porqué tendría que preguntarle? Voy todos los años, es lógico que éste también.— contestó algo indignado.

—Eh, bueno, por que por ahí escuché que Houyo la invitó a salir ésta noche, y que ella aceptó.— Respondió Miroku con cautela, su amigo era muy volátil en lo que respecta a Kagome.

—¡¿Qué?!— Gritó InuYasha entre enojado y sorprendido—¿Quién te dijo?—Preguntó acercándose rápidamente a Miroku—¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes y no me habías dicho, maldito?!—Le espetó tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

—¡Cálmate InuYasha!—Exigió Miroku y el ojidorado bufó soltándolo—Toda la escuela lo sabe, que el jugador estrella y uno de los más aplicados llegue con un ramo de gardenias no pasa desapercibido ¿sabes?—le dijo acomodándose la camisa mirando a InuYasha—En cuanto vieron que llegó al salón de Kagome y se las entregó, se esparció el chisme cómo pólvora.

—¿Quién se cree que es para invitarla a salir? ¿Y cree que comprándola con sus flores favoritas ella caerá? Qué estúpido.—Espetó el ojidorado, no quería creer que Kagome de verdad saldría con ése tipo.

—Pues ni tan estúpido, por que como te dije, ella aceptó—InuYasha lo fulminó con la mirada—No me veas así, no es mi culpa que los demás estudiantes encuentren bastante atractiva a a señorita Kagome, y que ahora que tu tienes _novia—_recalcó la última palabra, haciendo que el peliplata desvié la mirada, incómodo—ya no tienen miedo a que los golpees por respirar su mismo aire.

InuYasha sólo gruñó, sabía que su amigo tenía razón, él ya tenía novia, no podía evitar que los buitres acecharan a Kagome, pero eso no significa que le guste eso, o no, por supuesto que no, pero ¿qué más puede hacer? Él la dejó ir, siempre supo que la azabache sentía algo más que amistad por él, pero nunca se atrevió a dar el paso; luego descubrió una chica muy parecida a ella -aunque solo físicamente- pero se le hizo más fácil salir con ella que iniciar algo con Kagome. Y ahora se arrepiente, no tenía nada en común con Kikyou, siempre que estaban juntos se quedaban callados sin saber de que hablar, a ella le gustaba salir a lugares caros y lujosos, los mismos en donde él no se sentía cómodo. Pero ¿qué hacer? Por lo mismo se empezó a distanciar de Kagome: cada vez se daba cuenta de que tan poco tenía en común con su novia y que tan bien la pasaba con Kagome, lo que solo servía para recordarle lo idiota que es.

Miroku, que estaba observando a InuYasha desde que comenzó su debate mental, evitaba reírse en su cara por lo idiota que se veía haciendo muecas, pero comprendía a su amigo, el amor es complicado y se requiere de mucho valor para decirle a la chica que te gusta tus sentimientos.

—Bueno, ¿y que piensas hacer? — decidió cortar sus pensamientos antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

InuYasha prestó atención a su amigo, sabía que si quería hacer algo contaba con él, pero tendría que pensar rápido.

—No lo sé Miroku, no lo sé—InuYasha soltó un pesado suspiro y se dejó caer en el sillón, abatido. Miroku, sorprendido por esa actitud tan poco típica de él, se sentó a su lado—La he regado una tras otra, si yo fuera ella, sin importar lo que haga, no me perdonaría— terminó de decir con su mirada oculta bajo su flequillo.

Miroku suspiró—Tal vez tengas razón, pero tu no eres ella, no sabes lo que piensa. Pero de verdad ella jamás te perdonaría si te rindes tan fácil, y creo que tu tampoco te perdonarías a ti mismo por dejarla ir definitivamente—dijo tan seriamente que InuYasha alzó la mirada—La has regado antes ¿lo seguirás haciendo? Por que si es así, no tienes ni derecho a estar quejándote.

InuYasha se levantó abruptamente del sillón —Tienes razón Miroku, pero si quiero hacer algo, tengo que empezar bien—Dicho esto, salió corriendo de su casa—¡Te marco en un rato! ¡No hagas planes!—alcanzó a gritar en medio del patio de su amigo.

Miroku negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa ¿que no haga planes el 14 de Febrero? Bueno, tal vez si ayudaba a que Kagome e InuYasha estén juntos, Sango por fin acepte una cita con él.

...

Kagome se terminaba de arreglar para su cita con Houyo, la verdad es que aún faltaba una hora pero a ella no le gustaba que la apuraran. Se miró en el espejo una vez más antes de bajar a ver un poco de televisión.

Volteaba a ver la puerta y checaba su celular cada cinco minutos. No le había dicho a InuYasha que no iba a estar para la noche de películas que ya era casi una tradición. Secretamente quería que viniera y, al verla salir tan arreglada, ella le informaría de su cita con Houyo. Quería ver su reacción. Pero al parecer se olvido de nuevo de ella. Ni un llamada. Nada de nada.

_Kagome deja de pensar en él, de seguro anda revolcadose en algún lugar con Kikyou. _Se repetía mentalmente la azabache después de comprobar que no le marcaba, aunque a los 5 minutos volviera a mirar su celular.

Cuando se di cuenta que faltaban 20 minutos para que se viera con Houyo en el parque, decidió que era tiempo de salir, ahí dentro solo se atormentaría más esperando la llamada de InuYasha _que jamás llegará, _según ella.

Agarró su bolso y salió de su casa. Al terminar de bajar los escalones del templo dio un profundo suspiro, iba a salir con Houyo, cenarían, él le demostraría lo buen tipo que es, y se olvidaría de InuYasha, se repetía mentalmente casi como un mantra.

Llegó al parque en 5 minutos, Houyo sugirió ese parque pensando en su comodidad, sonrío, de verdad que era todo un caballero.

Fue hacia una banca para sentarse y esperarlo, mirando a las parejas ir y venir. Tan absorta estaba que no se fijó en unos dorados ojos que la veían intensamente.

InuYasha había llegado al parque unos momentos antes, lo tenía que atravesar para llegar a la casa de la azabache. Imaginen su sorpresa al divisar a la dueña de sus pensamientos dirigiendose a una banca con un hermoso vestido que resaltaba sus curvas. Después del atontamiento inicial por tal visión, los celos lo invadieron.

¡¿Por qué se arreglaba tanto para salir con Houyo?! ¿De verdad le gustaba? ¿Ya era demasiado tarde para decirle lo que siente?

Esos pensamiento lograron ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Parado a unos cuantos pasos de la azabache que absorta observaba el paisaje, se debatía internamente en si acercarse o darse la vuelta y fingir que nunca la vio. El segundo pensamiento estaba ganando, lo que solo lograba molestarlo ¿desde cuándo él, InuYasha Taisho, era un cobarde? ¡Nunca!

Con el ceño fruncido se empezó a acercar, llegaría delante de ella, le diría sus sentimientos y fin. Aceptaría lo que sea. Aunque si quería hacerlo debía de darse prisa, si Houyo llegaba arruinaría todo. Solo esperaba que su amigo hiciera bien las cosas.

En cuánto estuvo delante de ella y sus ojos chocolates lo vieron, se arrepintió de ser tan impulsivo ¡¿Qué le diría?! La verdad, no planeo bien las cosas. Le dijo a Miroku que tenía que entretener a Houyo para que él pudiera hablar con Kagome, pero ahora, frente a ella, no sabía que decirle.

Kagome levantó la vista y se sorprendió de ver a InuYasha frente a ella. Se veía bastante guapo. Tenía puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa manga larga blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados. Maldito InuYasha que se ve tan malditamente bien con lo que sea, gruñó la pelinegra ¿cómo se supone que debe de olvidarlo si se aparece enfrente de ella tan guapo?

Se quedaron observándose fijamente un buen rato, ninguno sabía que hacer. Kagome quería levantarse e irse a otro lado a esperar su cita, sabía que estar cerca de él no le ayudaría en nada, pero por algún motivo su cuerpo no respondía, sólo estaba quieta mirando esos hermosos ojos dorados. InuYasha estaba en las mismas condiciones; tenía que decir algo, lo sabía, pero nada quería salir de su boca, estaba hipnotizado por los ojos chocolates que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, fue Kagome la que juntó toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía y se levantó, dispuesta a irse a esperar a Houyo a otro lado; cuándo dio la vuelta su mano fue apresada por una grande y cálida mano que conocía muy bien. Su corazón empezó una loca carrera y se maldijo internamente por ser tan débil ante un simple toque.

El corazón de InuYasha no se quedaba atrás. Cuándo la vio dispuesta a alejarse no supo que hacer, lo único que quería era que se quedara con él. Haciendo gala de su temperamento impulsivo la haló del brazo que tenía apresado y la acercó a su pecho. Kagome, sorprendida por tan súbito movimiento, no hizo nada más que quedarse quieta y tensa contra el pecho del ojiplata. Podía sentir el corazón de InuYasha latiendo desesperado.

Ok InuYasha, ya la detuviste ahora...¡Di algo, por el amor de Dios! InuYasha trataba de ordenar sus ideas, pero tener tan cerca el aroma floral de la azabache atontando sus neuronas no ayudaba mucho.

—I-InuYasha...¿qué pasa? — finalmente fue Kagome la que se armó de valor y habló, intentando separarse del ojidorado. Estar tan cerca la perturbaba a niveles inimaginables.

—Eh...¿Yo?...¡Yo!...oh si, yo...— InuYasha no sabía que decir, hartó de esa situación soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió —¡Tonta! ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¡Iba a tu casa para veer películas! ¿Y con qué me encuentro? Con la señorita sentada en éste parque

—¿Eh?

—Así que dime, ¿por qué estas acá? — InuYasha la vio con reproche.

—InuYasha, es día de San Valentín, sinceramente no pensé que fueras a mi casa. Pensé que harías algo con Kikyou, y yo tengo una cita — le respondió lo más calmada que pudo. No quería pelear con él. No hoy.

—Ah si, con el estúpido de Houyo-bobo ¿verdad? — respondió con sorna —No pensé que fueras tan idiota como para caer solo con unas estúpidas florecillas — agregó más molesto

—No fueron solo unas estúpidas florecillas InuYasha. Ha hecho muchas cosas por mi — respondió indignada la azabache ¿quién se creía él para hablarle así? —sabes bien que a él siempre le he gustado.

InuYasha frunció más el ceño, si era posible, lo sabía bien. Ése idiota siempre estuvo detrás de Kagome desde que la conoció.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que esperarlo — dispuesta a alejarse de él, se soltó de su agarre y dio media vuelta.

—En verdad...

—¿Ah?

—En verdad...¿te gusta? — soltó lo último en un susurro dolido, y bajó su mirada. Kagome no sabía por que se veía tan triste y abatido, como si..._como si no quisiera perderme. _Se burló ella misma de sus pensamiento, si él no quisiera perderla hubiera hecho algo antes.

InuYasha esperaba ansioso la respuesta.

—No, InuYasha — Y esa fue la mejor respuesta que pudo oír — Pero eso no significa que no podría hacerlo — Y esa fue la peor.

—Pero, ¿por qué dices eso Kagome? ¿En verdad quieres que te guste ése imbécil?

—Ése imbécil, cómo tu le dices InuYasha, ha demostrado quererme infinidad de veces desde que tengo memoria, y nunca — achicó su mirada, mirándolo profundamente dolida — nunca se ha rendido. Y si, quiero poder corresponderle como se debe.

InuYasha se sintió como la peor escoria en el mundo al ver el dolor en los ojos de Kagome. Ella tenía razón. Él nunca luchó por ella, lo más sensato era que no la molestara y dejará que tenga su cita con Houyo. Pero el solo pensamiento de ella riendo con alguien más, disfrutando la compañía de otro, regalandole esas sonrisas que hasta ahora solo eran de él a alguien más...¡No! No podía, llamenlo egoísta, pero no la iba a dejar tan fácil.

—No puedes hacer eso Kagome. —la aludida volteó el rostro ¿a qué se refería? Él, viendo su duda, continuo —No serías feliz esperando poder corresponderle como quieres, eso no sería una relación.

Kagome, molesta de que se las quisiera dar de sabio con ella, explotó.

—¡¿Qué sabes TÚ de relaciones?! ¡Tu y Kikyou no tienen nada en común! ¡¿A _éso_ le llamas tu relación?! ¡JA! Por favor, lo dice el que está aquí en vez de tener una cita con su novia como cualquier pareja normal...no me hagas reír.

—Tienes razón.

—¡Y no me importa que-!...¿Ah? — Kagome parpadeó confundida, no esperaba que le diera la razón.

—Que tienes razón. Ésa no es una relación. Yo y Kikyou no tenemos nada en común...—Más parpadeos confundidos — Por eso estoy aquí y no con ella —Terminó InuYasha, mirándola intensamente.

—Ah...¿ah? — Kagome estaba sonrojada, la forma en que había dicho eso último y la mirada que le daba la ponían incómoda y a la expectativa de...¿qué?

InuYasha, sintiéndose con más valor al ver lo nerviosa que la ponía, acortó la distancia entre los dos.

—No quiero que salgas con ese tonto, Kagome — la manera en la que dijo su nombre hizo que le temblaran las piernas — Ni con ningún otro — se iba a cercando cada vez más a su rostro — Sólo...conmigo — Y sin más, la besó.

Algo aturdida aún por la confesión, se dedicó a corresponder como se debe. Al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados, pero no se separaban.

—Y ¿que dices?...¿A-aceptas? — preguntó un muy nervioso y sonrojado InuYasha.

—¿Qué cosa? — Sabía a lo que se refería, pero quería escucharlo de él.

—¡Keh! Tonta. Ser...ser mía solamente. — Oh si. Disfrutaba verlo tan nervioso.

—No lo sé...convenceme — Dijo juguetonamente acercándose a sus labios, lo cuales él no dudo en atrapar en un beso.

—¡Keh! Tomaré eso como un si — Respondió InuYasha arrogantemente.

—Oye, y ¿qué pasará con Kikyou? — Preguntó la azabache empezando a caminar de vuelta a su casa.

—Nada, mañana terminaré con ella. No creo que le importe la verdad, creo que solo estaba conmigo para darle celos a Naraku. — Respondió como si nada, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su, ahora, novia.

—Oh bueno ¿qué película veremos? — Volvió a preguntar emocionada Kagome. InuYasha no hizo más que sonreír al ver ése brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Mientras la seguía admirando se recordó mentalmente conseguirle a su amigo una cita con Sango, Houyo no se había aparecido para nada, y agradeció que a Kagome no se le haya pasado por la mente el paradero del chico. Le tendría que preguntar a Miroku qué le hizo. Pero pensaría en eso después, ahora quería disfrutar de lo que queda de la noche con su azabache.

...

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar...

—Eh ¿hola? ¿alguien? ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! — Eran los gritos de un chico perfectamente vestido que salían desde dentro de un armario.

—Oh si, InuYasha, más te vale que me consigas esa cita con Sanguito. — Pensaba un Miroku con ojitos de corazón al imaginarse a su bella Sango.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Hola :3 Espero que les haya gustado, y ojalá dejen Review :3


End file.
